Cretaceous Living
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This is my version of what has been done so many times - Abby and Connor in the cretaceous period. My version will see them get closer and struggle for survival in the hostile environment.
1. Chapter 1

**Cretaceous Living**

This is my version of what has been done so many times - Abby and Connor in the cretaceous period. My version will see them get closer and struggle for survival in the hostile environment.

**Chapter 1 **

Stuck up in a tree millions of years ago Abby and Connor slept in a very uncomfortable nest, sleeping to the sounds of dinosaurs in the distance. When they woke up the sky was blue, the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

"Morning Connor, how's the ankle?" Abby asked

"It's fine thanks, what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we need to find fresh water to refill our canteens and try to find some food".

"I'll come with you"

"No you won't, you need to rest that ankle, I'll be back in a little while, stay quiet."

"Fine, but be careful, we don't wanna wake the neighbours".

"I got it"

Abby then grabbed hers and Connor's canteens as well as her backpack and started climbing back down to the ground. She spent the next hour or so scouting the area, trying to find fresh water, which she did about 2 or 3 miles from the tree. She also found some berries she knew not to be poisonous and put them in the bag she carried. On her way back to the tree she looked all around her for better places for a shelter than the tree as she knew that neither of them would be able to climb up and down it forever.

When she got back to the tree, she climbed back up to the nest, gave Connor his water and berries and told him that she had found somewhere where they could build a better shelter.

"So where is this place?" asked Connor.

"About a mile east, this old tree, it's like the trunk is almost split in two, there's this large gap, we'd have to like build walls using branches and stuff, but it means we'd be better protected from bad weather. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea, take me to see it later please".

"Connor, you ankle"

"Is bad I know, but please, it'll give us a chance to check out the anomaly site as well"

"Connor, we both know that the anomaly may never open again and we'll be stuck here forever"

"I know that but it's better to live in hope".

"Quite right too. Fine, let me rest though first, climbing this tree has taken the breath out of me".

A few hours later Abby and Connor left the relative safety of the nest and Abby led Connor to the tree she had told him about earlier. "This place is great Abby, we add a few walls of branches, feather for decoration and boom, we have ourselves a shelter".

"Well I suppose we'd better get to work then".

**End of Chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Almost 2 weeks later Connor and Abby were stood outside their new shelter, proud of the work they had accomplished.

"It looks great" says Abby.

"Yeah it does" confirms Connor "After you" he finishes.

Abby then leads herself and Connor into their new hut where they walk down a little walkway into a large room, with space for them both to sleep as well a space for them to cook (as they had a pan in one of their backpacks).

"We did a great job if I do say so myself" declared Connor.

"Yeah we did, it looks great and its easily defendable from our predatory neighbours" affirms Abby.

"You know Abby, I was thinking that instead of just living off berries and scavenged bits of dinosaur, maybe I could turn one of the thousands of fallen branches out there into a fishing pole and we could catch fish from the river, what do you think?"

"I think that it's a great idea Connor I really do"

"Great, let's go then"

"Wait, while this place is more easily defendable, its more noticeable to the creatures, so one of us should stay here at all times, to make sure our shelter stays intact".

"True, I'll just go get a branch so I can sharpen it into a fishing pole"

"Okay, and Connor be careful"

"I know, I know the creatures".

A little while later Connor and Abby are sat by the fire they have created to stay warm, Abby is making sure that the fire doesn't spread while Connor is sharpening a branch into a fishing pole.

"Looks like that's coming along nicely Conn"

"Yeah, I'd say it's almost done"

About 10 minutes later Connor leaves Abby to search for berries in the clearing with their new shelter while he goes off to the river to fetch more water and to try his hand at fishing.

When he gets to the River, he fills up the canteens and puts them away, then he steps into the River and stands there utterly still watching as the fish swims past his feet, he first few attempts at catching one don't go as well as planned but on his 4th try he catches a rather large trout like fish which would be more than enough to feed him and Abby tonight so we wraps it in the large leaf of a nearby tree and takes it back to Abby.

Connor walks back into the shelter 20 minutes later and sees Abby wrapped in her tin foil blanket looking cold so he then gets out the fish in the leaf and says "Look what I caught" before unwrapping the leaf to show Abby the fish that he had caught.

"Connor, I could kiss you".

"Why don't you?"

"Don't push your luck, no come on let's gut that thing".

After the fish has been cooked Abby and Connor are sat next to the fire eating the fish "This fish is rather lovely, well done Connor".

"Why thank you Miss Maitland"

"Connor, do you think we'll ever get back?"

"I don't know, hopefully, it would be awful if we stayed here for the rest of our lives".

After a silence of a few minutes Abby says "Well, I'm bushed, goodnight Connor" and so she lies down to sleep.

Connor then extinguishes the fire so as to prevent a catastrophe and whispers "Goodnight Abby" before going to sleep himself.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Abby and Connor have now been in the Cretaceous Period for 5 weeks and were beginning to get used to the constant noise outside as quite a lot of their neighbours were nocturnal so they took it in turns to keep watch overnight so that neither of them would get eaten.

One day, a Saturday they thought it was the two of them were sat around the fire talking about what a problem they were having with some Raptors when the topic changed.

"You know I still can't believe we've been here 5 weeks" said Connor.

"I can, I'm finding it hard to cope without my creature comforts and modern technology" replied Abby.

"Yeah it would be good to have a toaster".

"A toaster!"

"What, I like my toast"

"I was on about clean clothes, shampoo, toothpaste"

"I know that, I was just pulling your leg"

"Though it would be nice to have a piece of toast".

"Right".

Then the two friends laughed. "You know Connor if there's anyone I could be stuck here with, it'd be you".

"I do feel the same way about you good Madame"

"Come on, let's go deal with those Raptors"

They both then grabbed their backpacks and went outside. A couple of hours later they came running back in.

"Wasn't exactly a good idea to get the Spinosaurus to follow us the kill the raptors was it?" Connor pointed out.

"Not really no, but it worked didn't it, now there are no raptors to annoy us". Abby continued.

"You know I really need to improve my battle skills, I only made it away thanks to you".

"I could teach you if you want?"

"Really!"

"Yeah I mean, helping you to survive will help me to survive won't it?"

"Cool, so whose turn is to fetch water?"

"Mine"

"Cool, I'll see you in a bit, oh and Abby don't forget to take your knife, you might need it"

Abby then grabs her knife from on top of her bag, gets the canteens and walks off towards the river.

The next day Abby gently kicks Connor in the side to wake him up.

"What is it, can't you see I'm sleeping?"

"Not anymore you're not, come on, we've got training".

She then drags him up off the ground and outside and gently positions him into place.

"Now, seeing as there's no point in teaching you battle techniques as it would be useless to fight the creatures I'm just going to teach you to block attacks, okay".

"Sure"

"Try and block me"

Abby then proceeds to try and hit Connor, he blocks the first couple of hits so he begins to get confidant, so he turns takes his jacket off and turns to throw it to where the entrance to the shelter is, but before he turns back Abby tackles him to the ground so he is face up.

"Never turn your back on an opponent" she says.

"Right sorry"

They just lie there for a minute with her still holding him down.

"You know Abby have I ever told you that you have beautiful eyes"

"No you haven't"

"Well I should've because they are, just like the rest of you".

Abby then smiles down at him and leans in to kiss him to which he responds by kissing her back and trying to convey in that one kiss all of the feelings he has for his co-worker turned friend turned crush.

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Abby and Connor ate their breakfast (which consisted of berries made into a paste) in silence until Connor broke it by saying "Umm Abby, so we need to talk about yesterday don't we?"

"What about it?" asked a nonchalant Abby.

"Come on, you know what I'm on about?"

"It was just a kiss Connor, a heat of the moment thing"

"We both know it wasn't just that"

After a silence between the two of them, they hear rumblings from their neighbours outside, so they grab their defensive weapons and run out only to see two raptors fighting.

"Here we go again?" says Connor

"Bart"

"You got it"

Abby and Connor then lead the raptors away for a few hundred yards until they come across a Spinosaurus "Hey there Bart, we've got some snacks for ya" Abby informs.

Then the Spinosaurus Abby and Connor have called Bart kills the Raptors and eats them, then he turns onto Abby and lunges for her but before he can get to her Connor screams "Abby" and knocks her over to the ground and they both crawl away.

"You saved my life" breathed Abby.

"What do you expect me to do, I love you" announced Connor.

"Did you just say you love me?"

"I guess I did yeah. Abby I've had a crush on you since I first laid eyes on you"

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Come here you" she says before pulling Connor towards her and kissing him passionately.

Afterwards while he looks stunned she tells him "I love you too, now close your mouth before you catch flies".

Later that day, Abby and Connor are sat by their campfire, trying to stay warm when he puts his arm around her. "It comes to something when some days our highest form of entertainment is sitting here and watching the fire go" commented Connor.

"But not today"

"Well obviously. Abby there was a moment earlier, when Bart lunged at you when I thought I'd lose you".

"But you didn't, you saved me and I'll always be grateful for that"

"Really, how grateful?"

"I'll show you"

Then Abby kisses Connor and they fall backwards in a steamy yet romantic embrace.

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Abby and Connor woke up to find themselves lying next to each other naked.

"Morning" said Abby.

"You too"

"Come on mister, we've got a big day ahead of us"

"No we haven't it'll be the same as usual, several water runs, a fish run, a berry run, lots of standing around and possibly running away from a dinosaur".

"I thought we were gonna go collect some new things for the hut, you know some of the branches are beginning to rot?"

"Oh right, do you wanna do that, or shall I?"

"You do it, I'll fetch the water"

"Sure"

"Thanks Conn"

Later that day doing nothing much at all apart from the usual collection of food and water, Abby and Connor were sat around the fire in their makeshift home talking over their dinner of Fish and berries.

"Yet more Fish and berries, joy of joys, what do we have to look forward to tomorrow I wonder?" moaned Connor

"Connor"

"Yeah"

"Shut up"

"What have I done this time?"

"Fish and berries is all there is in this time so either like it and stay alive you lump it and starve to death!"

"Hey"

"Sorry, its just I'm starting to think that we'll never get home"

"I know me too, you stay here and rest and I'll go get the last water of the day"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

"I'll be back in a bit" said Connor as he picked up his bag, put their canteens in it and left the hut.

A little while later Connor has just refilled the canteens with water and is about to head back when he hears a rustling in the grass to his left so he turns to where the sound has come from and gets ready to fight when out of the grass comes a baby Pteranodon.

"Hello there little fella, where's your mum?"

The young animal then freezes at the sight of Connor and runs back to the reeds to disguise itself.

"Hey I'm not gonna hurt you, tell you what, I'll help you find your family".

Connor then gets down to the creatures level, gains its trust and picks it up. "Come on let's go find your mummy".

After a twenty minute walk Connor comes across a clearing where he sees a female Pteranodon with two more youngsters and when the baby he is carrying sees them it starts squeaking and just as he is about to put the baby down he hears a branch break behind him so he turns and sees Abby.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"Trying to find you, what are doing with a baby Pterodactyl?"

"Trying to return it to its mother".

Then Connor turns around and sees the adult female Pteranodon right in front of him and she looks angry so he slowly puts the baby on the floor and just as she is about to attack him the baby stops her and she calms down and walks back to the other youngsters with her now returned third baby.

"That was amazing, she actually backed down" remarked Abby.

"That'll be a story to tell when we get back"

"IF we get back, come on let's go"

Then the two of them head back to their shelter for the night.

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next few weeks continued like that with Abby and Connor, always fetching water and food, fighting off their neighbours, replacing the walls of their home when branches started to rot and trying to have some sort of relationship as they both realised they actually liked each other as more than friends.

Then about halfway through their fourth month in the Cretaceous, after Connor had returned from a water run Abby sat him down next to her saying that she had important news.

"What is it Abby. what's wrong?"

"Well it depends on your viewpoint"

"Tell me, please"

"I've missed a period"

Then silence, not one of them said anything until Abby asked "Well, what do you have to say?"

"You think you might be pregnant"

"I do yeah, I mean I've been vomiting and my emotions have been all over the shop lately"

"How far along do you think you are?"

"I can't be more that 4 weeks"

"What are we going to do Abby?"

"I don't know, I honestly don't know"

"Not that this isn't the best news I've ever heard but isn't like the worst thing that could happen to us, given where we are"

"I suppose so yeah, but it's happened now so we're just going to have to deal with it"

"Which means no more dinosaur fighting for you missy"

"Come on, Conn, we both know I'm the best fighter out of the both of us"

"Yes well, now that you're pregnant I want the probability of you getting hurt even less"

"That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me"

"Come here you"

Then Abby and Connor hug and he kisses her on the top of her head.

"I'm scared Connor"

"So am I, but I love you and I just that you already love this baby as much as I do and that you'll be a fantastic mother"

"You think so?"

"I know so, now come on let's go berry hunting, we're running low"

"Are you sure I won't hurt myself too much?"

"Very funny, now go"

While they are out picking berries conversation inevitably turns to the baby.

"What are we going to do about clothes, I mean not only for when I get fat but for when the baby gets here, he or she's going to need something to wear?"

"Well for now, you're all right with what you've got aren't you, but we're going to have to try and make you and the baby some clothes out of whatever we can get our hands on and then you can always go back to your current clothes afterwards can't you"

"I suppose, but what about all those vitamins pregnant women are supposed to take?"

"We're just going to have to be very careful with what you eat".

"And then there's the jabs baby's are supposed to have, not to mention labour in an unsterile environment and then there's our neighbours to worry about"

"Abby, stop worrying, we'll be fine, I know it"

"I love you Connor Temple"

"And I you Abby Maitland, now hurry up, it's getting dark"

"Yes boss"

They carry on berry picking for another ten minutes before heading back to their hut for the night.

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A few weeks later Abby and Connor are walking around their clearing making sure that their defence mechanisms are still intact when all of sudden Abby comes over ill

"Abby!"

"I'm fine Connor, I just wanna be sick"

"Oh"

Abby then goes over to a bush and vomits

"Are you ok?" asked Connor

"I think so"

"Go back to the hut; drink some water and go to sleep"

"Aye aye captain"

Abby then does as Connor told her and goes back inside their hut, a few hours later she emerges.

"Hey, you feeling any better?"

"A little, god I can't wait till this morning sickness is over"

"Some women have it right throughout their pregnancies"

"Now he tells me"

"When my cousin Amanda was pregnant with her son Joey she was sick throughout pretty much the whole thing"

"Great"

"What do you hope it is a boy or a girl?" inquires Connor

"I don't mind as long as it's healthy, what about you?"

"I want a boy so we can call him Nicholas"

"After Cutter"

"Yeah"

"Well if it's a girl, I like Ella"

"Me too, hello in there little Nicholas or Ella, we can't wait to meet you"

"You know he or she can't hear you right?"

"Actually it's been proven that baby's can hear music".

"Yeah, millions of years in the future"

"Ha ha"

"Do you think they're trying to find us?"

"Yeah, I do"

"To be honest I'm not worried about Becker and Sarah, more so Danny".

"I know what you mean; he's trapped wherever he is".

"I just hope he's ok"

"I'm sure he is, now come on your gonna need some new clothes as soon as, we need to find something that we can use for you and the baby".

"I know"

About 2 weeks later Connor finally shows Abby the project he has been working on – a dress for her made out of soft leaves, grass and the fur from a dead animal, which he had of course cleaned

"It's perfect Connor, thank you"

"You're welcome, try it on"

Abby tries on the dress and it fits perfectly.

"I will of course make a bigger one for when..." he starts

"...I get even fatter".

"I was gonna say for when your pregnancy is further along".

"Good save"

"Thank you"

A couple of months down the line when Abby is 5 months pregnant, she now has a visible tummy and is watching Connor as he tries to catch fish in the river when she feels a centralised pain in her stomach.

"Connor, come quick, I think the baby's kicking"

Connor then drops his homemade fishing rod, goes over to Abby and puts a hand to her stomach.

"That's amazing"

"This has just suddenly become real hasn't it?"

"We'll be fine, the three of us"

"I know, now catch me a fish, I'm hungry"

"You got it"

Connor then carries on trying to catch a fish and when he has caught two he and Abby go back to their hut.

**End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Abby is 7 months pregnant she comes out of the hut she shares with Connor and sees him come back into the clearing after doing a water run.

"Hey how was your nap?" Connor asked.

"Good thank you, you were right, it's just what I needed"

"See I told you"

"Don't act smug Connor, it doesn't suit you. Anyway, what's on the agenda for the rest of today?"

"Well I was gonna go check the defences around the clearing, do you wanna take a walk with me?"

"Yes, I could do with the exercise"

"Come on then"

Twenty minutes later the two of them are about one third of their way around the clearing when Abby winces in pain.

"What is it, what's wrong, are you ok?" questions Connor

"I'm fine Conn, honestly. You know I'm beginning to think this baby is a boy as its playing keepy uppy with my innards"

"So it could be Nicholas after all"

"I was thinking, if it is a boy, how do you feel about the middle name Stephen?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he gave his life so that we'd be able to escape"

"Nicholas Stephen or Ella ... what?" ponders Connor.

"I thought maybe Jayne or Grace"

"What about Charlotte?"

"Ella Charlotte, it has a ring to it?"

"That's the name settled, Nicholas Stephen or Ella Charlotte, now all we need to do is argue about prams, cots and the colour of the nursery"

"Ha ha, very funny"

A little while later when they have almost done a full circle around the clearing they hear rustling in the undergrowth Connor says "Abby get inside, now"

"Not a chance, this is the most excitement I've had in months"

"Fine, just stand behind me, ok?"

"Sure"

A moment later a Pteranodon comes out from the grass and shrubs, it comes closer and closer to Abby and Connor and then it suddenly stops when it gets within smelling distance of Connor.

"What the hell is it doing? Why isn't it attacking?" inquires Abby.

"I don't ... no, hold on a sec ... it can't be, it is isn't, it's you"

"It's who?"

"Do you remember a few months ago when I found that baby Pteranodon by the water and took it back to its mom?"

"You think this is that baby?"

"Is there any other explanation for a creature to be friendly with humans"

"True, you've gotta send him away though, he can't hang around us, he won't be accepted by others of his own kind otherwise"

"I know, go away boy, you can't be around us, go on go" he shouts causing the Pteranodon to fly away.

"Come on, let's finish up here and get something to eat" suggests Abby.

**End of Chapter  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

One and a half months later Abby is on her own walking around the clearing waiting for Connor to come back from a fish run when she is suddenly overcome with pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed.

Collapsing to the floor she shouted as loud as she could "CONNOR"

Meanwhile Connor was almost back at the clearing minding his own business, trying to listen out for his neighbours so he could avoid them as best as possible when he heard Abby scream his name "Abby" he said before running into the clearing and seeing her on the ground in agony.

"Abby, oh my god are you ok?"

"Yes I'm just peachy, what do you think?"

"Come on, let's just get you inside"

Helping her up Connor supported Abby as he walked her into their hut and set her down on the floor. "I suppose it's a good thing that I also got us some water and finished that blanket I made out of your old dress".

"Connor, shut up please"

"Gotcha, how far apart are the contractions?"

"I don't know, I've only had one"

"Right, gotcha"

"It hurts Connor"

"I know, but I'm right here, I'm not gonna leave you"

Grabbing the water bottles and homemade blanket from behind him Connor turned back to Abby and promised "We're in this together".

A few hours later Abby announced "I feel like I need to push"

"Okay, okay, squeeze my hand if you need to"

Abby grasped Connor's hand, pushed and as she did she let out an almighty scream and after the contraction Connor pointed out to her that she shouldn't forget to breathe and that he was going to have a look down there.

"Oh my god!"

"Connor, what is it, you're scaring me, is something wrong?"

"The cords wrapped around the neck"

"What!"

"Okay, okay, don't push, just breathe slowly in and out and I'll unwrap it, ok"

"Please Connor, don't let the baby die"

"I won't, I swear to you"

Connor then reached down and unravelled the cord from around the baby's neck and said, okay you can push when you want to now.

"I thought that in the last stage of labour you're meant to pant through it?"

"Well do that then"

Minutes later the baby is born and they are both worried as its not crying.

"Connor, why isn't it crying?"

"Give me a minute"

Connor then looked in the baby's mouth and removed a blockage in its throat and soon enough its kicking and screaming.

"Give me my baby" insists Connor who wraps up the baby in the blanket he made and gives the child to its mother.

"It's a boy Abby, we have a son"

"Well then welcome to the world Nicholas Stephen Temple, I'm your mummy and you've already met your daddy"

"Hello there son, you are named after two of the bravest people we've ever met, Nicholas Cutter and Stephen Hart"

"Yes indeed, and I suppose you should know that we're not exactly where we should be, you see we have a dangerous job protecting people from what are called anomalies, they're doorways into the past and sometimes dinosaurs come through them, that's right, they really exist. And well basically mummy and daddy got stuck on the wrong side of one and we are at this moment in time 65 million years or so away from where we should be, but don't worry, we have a group of friends that are trying to find us and we will get back there someday"

"Remember that this place is dangerous and that you should never leave this hut without one of us".

"Connor, he can't understand you"

"Then why'd you tell him all that stuff about anomalies?"

"Very funny"

"I love you Abby Maitland"

"And I love you Connor Temple, now the second most important man in my life"

Connor lets out a little chuckle and the two of them kiss before looking down at their newborn son.

**End of Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next day Connor and Abby wake up to see their son between them gurgling away.

"Hello there little man, thanks for only waking up twice"

"Connor!"

"What?"

"You know, we're gonna have to work out a schedule for which one of us looks after him here and which one of us goes to do the water runs and what not"

"Well actually, I've been working on something which means he can come with us"

"What do you mean?" questions Abby.

"Let me show you"

Connor then grabs his bag, reaches in and pulls out 2 contraptions made out of the same material as Abby's maternity clothes that Connor had made.

"Are those what I think they are Conn?"

"If you mean Papooses then yes, yes they are"

"When did you make these?"

"All the times you've napped over the past few months"

"Here, put yours on and then you can with me for a water run if you'd like"

"That sounds great"

Abby then gets up and Connor helps her into her papoose which fits perfectly, they then put baby Nicholas in it and make sure he's safely secured, which he is before setting off to the river.

"Living in the Cretaceous with a baby, life is so much different than a year ago huh?"

"You can say that again"

A little while later at the River after Abby and Connor have collected water and fish they sit on the bank for a while and just play with their son.

"He looks like you Abby"

"I see you in him too, his hair, his nose"

"But he's got your eyes and mouth"

After a few more minutes cooing over the baby Abby says "Do you think they'll ever find us?"

"I don't know Abby, I don't know. Now come on I am starving, let's get back and eat"

"Typical Connor, thinking of his stomach"

A few weeks later when Nicholas is a month old Abby and Connor are sat with him in the hut trying to make him go to sleep.

"Nothing's working Conn, I can't get him to sleep"

"Give him here"

Abby hands the baby over to his dad who immediately starts rocking him and telling him a story "There once was a man named Nick who helped to build an arc, brick by brick. He built a team around him to help out when times were dim. Nick and his friends were always going to and from so that they could stop a lot of woe. For you see all around there were strange things which could sting or things with wings. The team often changed and through time they would be ranged. Sometimes it would arise when people would be left under different skies. A woman and a man were like this so all they could do was reminisce. They had to build a house with many a stick, but they were happy because now they had their very own little Nick".

At the end of his story baby Nicholas was asleep so Connor put him down on a soft bed he had made and joined Abby by the fire. "That was a good story Connor"

"Thanks, I kind of just made it up as I went along"

"Come on Nicky isn't the only one who needs sleep"

"Goodnight Abby

"Goodnight Connor"

**End of Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next day Abby, Connor and Nicholas were on their way back from a fish run when they heard a commotion going on, so they went to investigate and found a Pteranodon being chased by their old friend Bart the Spinosaurus who was obviously on the attack.

"Bart, long time no see"

"Abby, are you sure that's Bart?"

"Yeah, he's got that scar on his front left leg"

"Oh I see now"

"So how do you wanna do this Conn?" asks Abby.

"Oh no, you have Nicky, you stay put"

"Face it, you're gonna need me"

"Fine, do you wanna do the distracting and chasing away or the calming Pterano-down"

"You think you're so funny don't you?"

"I am so funny"

"I'll do the distracting, I'm carrying an extra morsel after all"

"Okay, plan 4"

"You got it"

Abby then stalks round the clearing and gets the attention of the Spinosaurus before leading it away. When they are out of the clearing Connor goes up the Pteranodon trying to convey an aura of calmness and sees that the creature Bart was chasing was the Pteranodon he had returned to its mother several months ago.

"Oh it's you again, let me take a look at you"

Walking around the animal he sees only minor injuries.

"It's nothing serious, you're just all hyped up, you will be fine, I promise"

Connor then begins to make his way out of the clearing but notices that the creature is following him.

"No, you can't follow me, you have to stay here"

Obviously not able to understand him the creature walks forward and looks at Connor not making a sound.

"Come on then, follow me"

Ten minutes later Connor walked into the clearing with the creature to see Abby and Nicky stood outside the hut.

"Connor, why is the Pteranodon following you?"

"It's the same one Abby, the same animal that I rescued and who we saw a few months ago, it keeps following me and I'm not gonna make it leave if it's feeling lonely"

"Okay, but it doesn't come inside the hut"

"Sure, it'll act as our guard dog"

"First things first, it's gonna need a name, we can't keep calling it an it"

"Well I'm not sure whether it's a boy or a girl, so how about a gender neutral name like Sam or Robin"

"How about Kim?" suggests Abby

"I like it, Kim it is, hi Kim, how ya doing? Why don't you go and rest and I'll see you in a bit"

Kim then walks a little away from the hut and sits down to go to sleep before Abby, Connor and Nicky go inside.

**End of Chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

During the next few weeks life goes pretty much as normal as normal can be in the Cretaceous period what with the constant fetching water, fish and berries and making sure that the defences are still in place and that the hut is not falling apart.

Abby and Connor leave Kim to defend the hut one day when Nicholas is just a month old so that they can go and fetch some fish and spend time together as a family.

When they get to the river Abby sits down on the grass with Nicholas on her lap and watches Connor trying to catch fish.

"I've not come to watch you do this in ages, I'd forgotten how much of a laugh it was"

"I'm glad I amuse you Miss Maitland"

"Hurry up and get me a fish or two, I'm starving"

"Alright, I'm doing my best"

A little while later Connor has managed to catch 4 small fish to cook for his and Abby's dinner and a couple of larger ones for Kim to have when he joins them on the bank for a rest.

"Will you take the baby while I have a wash?" asks Abby.

"Sure, come here Nicky"

Abby hands baby Nicholas over to his father and walks into the river to watch all of her exposed skin while Connor gently bounces his son on his knee and within 20 minutes the family of three are off on their way back to their hut picking berries along their way.

When they got back into their clearing Connor threw the fish he brought for Kim to their new pet and headed back inside the hut after Abby and Nicky.

"So what do you wanna do tonight?" inquired Abby

"We could play I spy"

"Go on then, you start"

"Okay, I spy with my little eye something beginning with b"

"Bag"

"No"

"Backpack"

"It's the same thing and no"

"Alright then, branch"

"Got it, now it's your turn"

"Okay, I spy with my little eye something beginning with L"

"Leaves"

"How did you know?"

"Please I am a master at Eye Spy"

"Just cook the fish"

"You got it"

Half an hour later Abby and Connor are eating their fish with crushed berries next to the fireplace watching their infant son sleeping when Connor asks Abby "How do you think everyone else is, you know back home? Becker, Sarah, Lister, I wonder what they're up to?"

"Knowing them, they're carrying on with the job, dealing with anomalies and dinosaurs, but I do also think that they are trying to find us"

"I hope Danny's ok as well, wherever he is"

"Danny's a survivor, he'll be fine. I'm just worried about Jack"

"He'll be fine, Abby, he's a good kid"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right"

"What about Rex, Sid and Nancy, I wonder what happened to them?"

"They were probably taken to the ARC to be looked after"

"I miss them though, you know, like how Rex would wake us up every morning, first you and then me and then how Sid and Nancy would play with us"

"And how the three of them would keep us up all night, yeah I really miss that"

"Oh come on Abby, you know you miss them"

"Yeah, I do"

Abby then cuddles up to Connor and they just stay like that for a few quiet moments before Connor says "Marry me"

"What did you just say?"

"Abigail Sarah Maitland, when we get home, will you marry me?"

"Go on then, yes I will marry you"

"I love you Abby"

"I love you too Connor"

Abby and Connor then kiss and go to sleep a few minutes later. The next day Connor wakes up first and heads outside when he hears Kim making a big fuss.

"Alright then, what's going ..." he starts as he walks down the tunnel and outside.

"... on?" he finishes when he sees half a dozen men in black uniform carrying guns, one of which has just shot Kim.

"What have you done? He wouldn't have hurt you"

Connor goes over to Kim and makes sure that he's ok, that's when the breaking of twigs is heard coming from behind the group of men, another man enters the clearing.

"Typical Connor, protecting the creatures" comments the man.

"Becker!"

End of Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Connor just stands there for a few moments just looking at his friend who he hasn't seen in over a year before going over to him a man hug.

"I can't believe you're here" comments Connor.

"Neither can I mate, where's Abby and Danny and then we can get the three of you out of here"

"Danny's not here, he followed Helen through another anomaly and whatever happened, it's okay though, she didn't commit genocide so it's all good".

"I suppose"

"Alright, back in a mo"

Connor walks over to the entrance of the hut before turning around to his friend and informing him that he was in for a shock when Abby comes out of the hut.

When Connor is inside he goes to Abby and gently wakes her and she is if course surprised.

"Connor, what is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, absolutely nothing is wrong, in fact I would go so far to say that all is right with the world".

"Why are you happy?"

"You'll see if you come outside"

"Hold on, let me get Nicky"

Abby then picks up her infant son and follows Connor outside and like her partner she is utterly shocked and surprised to see Becker standing before her.

"Becker!"

"Abby, hi. Who's this little fella?"

"Oh right, Becker meet our son, Nicholas Stephen Temple, Nicky, this is one of the people we told you about, this is our friend Captain Hilary Becker".

"Connor!"

"But we just call him Becker".

"Okay then, you three ready to go?"

"Hold on Becker, we need to get our stuff"

"Okay then Conn, can you take Nicky and I'll be back out in like two minutes"

"Sure Abby"

Abby then hands baby Nicky over to his dad and goes back inside the hut to get their things and Connor, holding Nicky takes Becker over to the sleeping Kim.

"So you have a pet Pteranodon?"

"Yeah, his name's Kim, well I say his, don't actually know if Kim is a boy or a girl, that's why we gave him a gender neutral name. So tell me, how's everyone else, Lester, Sarah, they ok?"

"Well Lester's Lester, you know that"

"And what about Sarah, Becker, where is she?"

"Connor, she died, trying to find you"

"When?"

"4 months ago"

"So I take it you've rebuilt the team, you know added knew members"

"Yeah, there's Jess Parker, she's our new Field Co-ordinator and then there's Matt Anderson, our new team leader. They're good people Connor, you'll like them"

"I'm sure I will".

Kim then starts to come around and Connor orders Becker and all the other men back.

"Alright Kim, look it's just me and Nicky and the men behind me are friends of me and Abby okay, just stay calm".

Abby then comes out of the hut carrying two bags.

"Ready to go when you are" she says before they all head out of the clearing".

**End of Chapter**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Connor, Abby and Becker were walking behind the rest of the ARC workers catching up a little bit as they walked through the forest on their way back to the anomaly that would take them home.

"So if you don't mind me asking when did you guys first hook up?"

"It was just over a month after we first got here I think, that's right isn't Conn?"

"Yeah I think it was like 5 weeks"

"And you named him after Cutter?"

"Yeah and Stephen, obviously"

"What's he like?"

"Oh he's amazing, always happy and smiling" answers Abby

"Yeah, anyway enough about us, tell us about what we've missed"

"Where to start, well when you Abby and Danny didn't come back we did everything we could to find you, me mounted rescue mission after rescue mission and nothing came of it. It was during the third attempt we lost Sarah, she came through an anomaly and was attacked by a creature, I got her back to the hospital but she died 4 days later. Anyway after the fourth rescue attempt Lester's boss ordered us to stop and that's when I considered quitting the ARC but I eventually decided to stay so that I could try my damned hardest to stop anyone else getting hurt by a creature"

"So what are the new people like, Jess and Matt isn't it?" inquires Connor.

"Wait what new people?"

"Oh that's right, you weren't there when I told Connor were you. We have a new Field-Coordinator called Jess Parker and a new Team Leader called Matt Anderson".

"What are they like?"

"I suppose you could say Matt's a bit like Cutter and Danny, secretive and serious yet he also has a fun side and Jess, well Jess is ... oh you'll find out"

"Becker I have to ask, how's Jack?"

"He's good, I've kept an eye on him for you. He's gone back to College and even works part time at the ARC in the menagerie"

"The menagerie?"

"Yeah, we rebuilt the entire ARC and that's what we call the place where we keep the creatures"

"What about Rex, Sid and Nancy?" enquires Connor.

"We moved them to the Menagerie, then a few months later we found the anomaly to send Sid and Nancy back to where they belong so that's what we did. I hope that's ok?"

"Of course, it's what we work towards with all the creatures, but what about Rex, what happened to him?"

"Well when Sid and Nancy went he did seem upset but he soon made friends with the Mammoth"

"Seriously!"

"Yeah, and because he is domesticated to an extent he comes out of the menagerie sometimes and flies around the whole ARC. He's taken a liking to Jess, though I think that's because she slips him extra treats"

"Captain" calls one of the soldiers which causes all of them to look up and there a couple of dozen yards in front of them they see the anomaly.

"Oh my god, after all this time I never actually thought we'd do it, I never thought we'd go home" says Abby.

"Well we are, come on let's do this"

Connor then turns around and stare all around him at the forest.

"Goodbye Cretaceous, I'll say it's been good but we all know that's not true"

"Stop fooling around Connor, electricity and proper food is calling for me"

"Right then"

Connor then grabs Abby's hand and they walk through the anomaly together.

**End of Chapter **

* * *

**This story will continue in Home Sweet Home.**


End file.
